1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system for supporting and positioning an electromagnetic energy reflecting device, such as an optical telescope, radio telescope, or radio communications antenna system. In particular, this invention directs itself to a levitating support and positioning system whereby the reflective member is supported above a base surface by attraction or repulsion of magnetic fields. Still further, this invention directs itself to a system wherein the magnetic fields are attracted or repelled by superconductive elements and the positioning is provided by controlling the magnetic field strength at predetermined positions defined on the reflective member's perimeter.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic levitation is well known in the art. The best prior art known to the applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,446; 4,795,113; and, 4,709,883. These prior art systems are directed to means of using magnetic fields to propel a vehicle. Such systems make use of repulsive forces, applied sequentially to propel the vehicle. However, these prior art systems do not suggest the use of such propulsion means for positioning a device in a precise location.
In some prior art publications, such as "Friction in Levitated Superconductors", Applied Physics, Letters 53(16), pp. 1554-1556, 1988, type II superconductors are disclosed as being levitated by the Meissner effect. However, such does not disclose a system whereby the magnetic field strength is varied in order to orient a device to which superconductors are attached.
Publications such as "Advances in Replicated and Plastic Optics", Proceedings SPIE. Vol. 115, 1977 and "Production of the First Mirror Shell for the European Space Agency XMM Telescope by Application of a Dedicated Large Area Replication Technique", Optical Engineering, Vol. 29, pp. 1267-72, 1990, disclose use of the replication process for forming accurate reflecting surfaces suitable for use in telescopes. However, such publications do not disclose the combination of a levitation and positioning system with a lightweight reflector. Thus, none of the known prior art suggests the concatenation of elements which form the instant invention, whereby significant weight and complexity is eliminated through the use of an electromagnetic levitation system wherein the interrelationship between a plurality of electromagnets and a plurality of respective superconductor elements are separately controlled to provide such functions as linear translation and elevation and azimuth positioning.